the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dean Rattvisa
|gender=Female |height= |mass= |hair=Dark brown |eyes=Dark brown |skin=Fair |cyber= |sword= |class= |occupation= |era=NoHead era |family members= |affiliation=Rattvisa Gang |masters= |apprentices=*Rattvisa A *Rattvisa B *Rattvisa C *Rattvisa D *Rattvisa E *Rattvisa F *Rattvisa G *Rattvisa H *Rattvisa I *Rattvisa J *Rattvisa K }} Dean Rattvisa is a female member of the Rattvisa Gang based in Narragansett, Rhode Island. Her group's hideout was threatened by a gigantic Basilisk, which was eventually defeated after attempting to eat Baby Intelligence and Force Baby. However, their hideout was destroyed in the scuffle, and she accompanied Baby Intelligence when he promised to get her and her gang to safety. Rattvisa and the others fought in the Battle of the Western Field. Moved by Baby Intelligence's compassion and devastated by the loss of her comrades, Dean Rattvisa ultimately chose to cease her gang activities with her friends and departed the field. Biography Early life Dean Rattvisa had heard stories for years of the giant snakes, and had been warned of their dangers. However, she dismissed them as mere "ghost-stories". Leading the Rattvisa Gang Dean Rattvisa eventually came to organize and lead the Rattvisa Gang, a group of unsavory thugs who gravitated to her. They set up a secret hideout in Narragansett, Rhode Island. She gave her members the aliases Rattvisa A through K. Dean considered them to be her true family. They would frequently petty crimes and other misdeeds, but none of these incidents were reliably traced back to the gang. In 2020, Rattvisa Cove was threatened by a gigantic Basilisk. The great snake was eventually defeated after attempting to eat Baby Intelligence and Force Baby. However, their hideout was destroyed in the scuffle, and she accompanied Baby Intelligence when he promised to get her and her gang to safety. She also told Baby Intelligence how her heavily modified quad guns worked. Battle of the Western Field Dean Rattvisa and the others fought in the Battle of the Western Field against the Ninth Guard. During the battle, Rattvisa used her quad guns as melee weapons to strike and knock out her foes with a strike to the head while shooting the lethal setting, which allowed her to hit harder and harm stronger opponents. She identified Bartholomew Gales as the instigator of the attack and assailed him, shooting his sword arm and disintegrating it, at the cost of a heavy blow to her forearm from him. Moved by Baby Intelligence's compassion and devastated by the loss of her comrades, Rattvisa ultimately chose to cease her gang activities with her friends and departed the field with the survivors of the battle, ultimately leaving her fate a mystery. Physical description Dean was a young woman who exuded an aura of hipness. Upon being introduced, she was described as having dark brown eyes, a pale heart-shaped face, and short spiky brown hair. She was wearing a blue gym bra when she battled the basilisk, but generally she wore a uniform to show her allegiance to the Rattvisa Gang. Personality and traits Dean Rattvisa is a very intelligent and street-smart woman. She was very sassy and sarcastic. She also had a short temper, and seemed prone to pessimism. She believed in her fellow gangsters and called them her 'family'. She would eventually confess that there were some "nasty incidents" that happened throughout her life that the authorities were never completely able to link to her. Following the bloodbath at the Western Field, Rattvisa was devastated by the loss of her comrades and moved by Baby Intelligence's compassion for her. Rattvisa ultimately chose to cease her gang activities with her friends. Powers and abilities Dean Rattvisa was very proficient in close-quarters combat, both in armed and hand-to-hand combat. She used her two energy guns as melee weapons to strike and knock her foes unconscious with a hard strike to the head with great skill. She was a very effective leader, as she was able to lead the members of her gang to effectively sneak past surveillance, being responsible for several nasty incidences that were never connected to them, showing that she was a very competent leader. Possessions Dean carries dual direct energy weapons in the form of handguns. They each have two triggers for the index and middle finger for the top and bottom barrel respectively, with the top barrel shooting lightning and the bottom barrel shooting fiery bolts or blasts. While the fire-like blast on the lower barrel is lethal, killing its live targets on impact and even sends the target flying backwards with great force, the upper barrel produces streaks of nonlethal electricity to electrocute its targets and incapacitate them. She had used her two guns as melee weapons in the past to strike and knock out her foes with a strike to the head. She was even shown striking enemies with the barrels while shooting the lethal setting, which allowed her to hit harder and harm stronger opponents. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Neutral individuals Category:Females Category:Rattvisa Gang members Category:Mutants